Raw Talent
Raw Talent Teen Wolf - Episode 6.12 - Raw Talent - Synopsis is the twelfth episode of Season 6 and the ninety-second episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott and Malia search for the owner of a bullet, worried that a new Werewolf Hunter has come to Beacon Hills; Lydia must face her fears of Eichen House. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin * Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate * Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar * Linden Ashby as Noah Stilinski * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall (credit only) * JR Bourne as Chris Argent Supporting Cast * Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot * Lily Bleu Andrew as Lorilee Rohr * Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent * Cody Christian as Theo Raeken * Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish * John Posey as Conrad Fenris * Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt * Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant * Sibongile Mlambo as Tamora Monroe * Casey Deidrick as Halwyn * Rhenzy Feliz as Aaron * Maria Russell as Deputy Vargas Continuity * Theo Raeken appeared in this episode. He was last seen in Riders on the Storm. ** It appears he got kicked out of his house and now he sleeps in his truck and is currently struggling to find a place to sleep without being forced to move by cops due to loitering policies. It's unknown what led to Theo's current homelessness; it could be as a result of his actions in Season 5 (such as the revelation that he killed his sister Tara, his abusive behavior to his alleged parents, and his power plays against the McCall Pack), or it could be a result of being missing for three months while he was imprisoned underground. * Gerard Argent appeared in this episode. He was last seen in Season 5B's Apotheosis. * Chris Argent appeared in this episode. He was last seen in Riders on the Storm. * Halwyn's dead body is seen in this episode. He was killed by Tamora Monroe in Said the Spider to the Fly. * Scott has flashbacks of the time of being chased by the hunters after transforming into a Werewolf for the first time in Season 1's Wolf Moon. * Brett Talbot appeared in this episode. He was last seen in Season 5B's A Credible Threat. ** He purposely teases Liam for his I.E.D (Intermittent Explosive Disorder) in an attempt to help him regain control over his transformations. Liam's condition was first revealed in Season 4's I.E.D.. * Lorilee Rohr appeared in this episode. She was last seen in Relics. * Parrish refused to let Lydia go to Eichen House in this episode, stating that someone tries to kill her every time this occurs. The first time Lydia went to Eichen was in Season 5A's A Novel Approach, when the Dread Doctors exploited Kira Yukimura's Kitsune powers to get inside and forced Stiles and Lydia to hide in a shower room for their own safety. The second time Lydia was in Eichen started in Season 5's The Last Chimera and ended in Lie Ability, where Lydia attempted to use her Banshee powers to escape and was nearly killed by Dr. Gabriel Valack's trephination procedure. * The Argent Bunker appeared in this episode. It was last seen in Memory Found. * Liam once again uses the Satomi Ito's pack's mantra to stay in human form but unlike other times, this time it didn't work, forcing him to punch a locker repeatedly to calm down. Liam first used this mantra in Season 4's Smoke and Mirrors and last used it in Said the Spider to the Fly. * Tamora Monroe learns that Brett Talbot is a Werewolf in this episode. Brett was revealed to be a Werewolf in Season 4's I.E.D.. * Malia Tate referenced her adoptive father Henry Tate in this episode, as well as the fact that he hunted her when she was living as a coyote. Henry was last seen in Season 5A's Creatures of the Night, and he hunted Malia in Season 3B's More Bad Than Good. * It is revealed that Chris Argent has restarted his firearms dealership, Argent International. He was first revealed to be a federally-licensed firearms dealer in Season 1's Magic Bullet, and Argent International was first seen in Season 4's Orphaned. * It is revealed that Argent's laptop password is "Allison," and that he has not stamped an Argent fleur-de-lis onto a bullet since Allison's death. Allison was last mentioned in Season 5B's Apotheosis, and her death occurred in Season 3B's Insatiable, which, interestingly enough, was also the last time a fleur-de-lis was stamped on their ammunition. **This is also a parallel to the fact that "Allison" was the password to Scott's cell phone account in Season 1's Code Breaker. Trivia * The title is a reference to Gerard Argent's assessment of the wannabe Werewolf Hunter Tamora Monroe. He says he can recognize "raw talent" when he sees it. * It is revealed Halwyn built the closed unit of Eichen House and remained in there in a state of hibernation in case "it" (i.e. the mysterious creature associated with the spiders throughout Beacon Hills) got out. * It is revealed Scott's phone number is "415-555-0165." The 415 area code is used in San Francisco and the surrounding region in northern-central California. * The fates of both Conrad Fenris and Theo Raeken are left unknown in this episode. * The mysterious creature continues to influence the citizens of Beacon Hills, causing shapeshifters such as Liam Dunbar and Scott McCall to lose control and causing the human population to begin to instinctively fear the supernatural creatures in town. *It is shown that Hellhounds are vulnerable to extremely cold temperatures when Fenris locks Parrish in Halwyn's old frozen cell. Body Count *All supernatural prisoners of Eichen House - variety of means; killed by Conrad Fenris *Aaron - eaten inside out by spiders; killed and then possessed by Anuk-ite *Conrad Fenris - blunt force trauma to the brain from being thrown into a wall by a concussive Banshee scream; killed by Lydia Martin (presumably) Locations *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room **Parking Lot * Beacon Hills Preserve * Beacon Hills High School ** Boys' Locker Room ** Lacrosse Field ** Ms. Monroe's Office ** Parking Lot ** Entrance Hall ** Classroom * Beacon County Sheriff's Station ** Bullpen * Underground Tunnels ** Argent Bunker * Eichen House ** Halwyn's Room ** Womens' Bathroom ** Front Entrance ** Closed Unit *City Market Soundtrack *"Gallows" by Katie Garfield **Theo is shown to be homeless and sleeping in his truck while various cops awaken him and force him to move. A spider bites him and burrows into Theo, forcing him to stab himself with a scalpel to remove it *"Utopia" Bang la Decks **Brett and Liam train the freshman in lacrosse to help them potentially make first line. Brett baits Liam's anger to try to learn control. *"Bones" by WENS **Lydia is forced to face her fears of Eichen House to save Parrish, who was attacked by Conrad Fenris. She uses her Banshee scream to neutralize him. *"Afraid" by No Wyld **Scott, Malia and Lydia realized that the mysterious creature is using fear to drive ordinarily kind people to act violently to one another. Brett, affected by Wolfsbane poisoning, attacks Ms. Monroe, who is saved by Gerard. Gerard remarks on her raw talent for hunting and decides to mentor her. Gallery |-|Images= Teen-Wolf-S06E12-f66fad047385fe3b34152434a1258713-full.jpg Rhenzy-Feliz-as-Aaron-Teen-Wolf-Season-6b-Episode-612-Raw-Talent.jpg 6x12-Scott-alpha-werewolf.png |-|Videos= 'Scott's Paranoia' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV 'Guidance Counselor Can’t Be Trusted' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV 'Theo Performs Surgery on Himself' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV References Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6B